Le dernier masque Español
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: El Bad Friend Trio asiste a un baile de máscaras. Hacen una apuesta para bailar con una rubia desconocida... aunque quizá cierto español si sepa de quien se trata.


_**Le dernier masque.**_

Ahí, estaban esos tres amigos; ahí, detrás de la dura puerta de madera; ahí, escuchaban el ruido, las risas, los murmullos, el ambiente… del baile. No solamente un baile, un baile de mascaras donde podía haber una amplia gama de objetos para pasar un buen rato, amigos, desconocidos, amigas, lugar lleno de mujeres, de citas en potencia aún desconocidas por ellos, el muy conocido "Bad Friend Trio"

Entraron a la sala del baile. El primero fue Gilbert, el prusiano pálido de cabello corto y platinado, con ojos rojos como un conejo y su peculiar personalidad engreída y arrogante. Nunca cambiará

Después entró Francis, el francés rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules, barba escasa y pequeña, un hombre hermoso con una típica personalidad pervertida cada que ve algo bello. Puede cambiar, pero jamás lo hará.

El último en entrar fue Antonio, el español de ojos verdes, piel apiñonada, cabello castaño algo crespo, apariencia amable, sonrisa amplia, mirada franca y llena de alegría. No necesita cambiar.

Su vestimenta era bastante similar. Eran disfraces de caballeros ricos del siglo XVIII del país de nacimiento de cada uno, es decir, un caballero alemán, uno francés y uno español. La variante fue la máscara, Gilbert usaba una roja con los bordes blancos, Francis una careta mitad azul mitad morada y Antonio un antifaz verde con dorado.

Cuando entraron al salón no tenían idea de que hacer, miraron a su alrededor, no todo el mundo usaba mascara y la mayoría de los que usan una no podían ocultar del todo su rostro por mucho que lo intentaran.

Un baile de mascaras sin ocultar mucho, qué irónico.

Siguen observando y raparan en una pareja de enamorados allá del lado izquierdo del salón, la pareja baila demasiado cerca: el hombre, de cabello claro y corto, más alto que la mujer, no usa mascara en cambio sí usa gafas, lo cual permite ver sus ojos azul cielo; la mujer, pálida, rubia, peinada con dos coletas, usa un antifaz verde con plateado y un vestido azul.

Poco a poco, después de comer aperitivos y tomar algunas copas de vino, se les ocurrió una idea, harían una apuesta: el primero que bailara con esa mujer desconocida ganaría 300 euros y los desayunos de un mes gratis.

Primero va Gilbert, la mujer lo golpea. Segundo va Francis, la mujer grita cuando él se le acerca. Tercero va Antonio a intentarlo, en ese momento desea bailar con la rubia, es típico del español ese anhelo de hacer todo con pasión.

Se aproxima a ella, le dice algunas palabras al oído, ella ríe y acepta bailar la siguiente pieza con él. Antonio ha ganado la apuesta, el próximo mes desayunará gratis gracias a Gil y Francis.

Empieza la música, Antonio solicita al acompañante de la rubia la mano de ella para bailar, el español la toma sin esperar respuesta, la música era un vals rápido, empezaron a bailar. El moreno era un magnifico bailarín de Flamenco, podía hacer de ese vals un espectáculo de movimientos apasionados, caricias de fuego y ritmo impecable. Olé por eso.

Con puños crispados, ojos llorosos, impotencia latente y rabia contenida se encontraba el acompañante de la desconocida. Su semblante demostraba una tristeza profunda de ver a la persona que estimaba en demasía con otro, giró la mirada y salió del salón por la misma puerta por la que entraron los tres amigos. No podía más.

Francis y Gilbert veían cada movimiento de su amigo y la desconocida, veian sus risas, sus roces, su baile… veían que Antonio caminaba al lado de la rubia para ir a algún otro sitio más tranquilo una vez terminada la pieza que estaban bailando.

La nueva pareja llegó a la habitación de ella en el cuarto piso, la mujer entra con toda la coquetería que se puede tener cuando se espera la visita de un amante, Antonio se queda afuera esperando.

En el momento en que iba a entrar alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo golpea en la mejilla, el español cae sobre una rodilla, se duele y comienza a irritarse; golpea a su vez a su adversario en quien reconoce al acompañante de la rubia, hace que sangre del labio inferior. Los amigos de Antonio llegan también, habían seguido al hombre de lentes, los separan pues ya estaban agarrados para seguir golpeándose, se llevan a la fuerza al acompañante incomodo lejos de ahí para que Antonio termine su cita con la desconocida.

Al fin el moreno entra en la habitación, durante la pelea del corredor la rubia no dio muestras de estar preocupada ni por Antonio ni por el hombre de gafas, estaba a media luz y no veía a su pálida cita por ningún lado. Supuso que se había ocultado en el baño.

Antonio habló:

- ¿Dónde estás "cariño"? Esta vez casi falla todo.

- No es mi culpa que no tengas ideas originales para poder vernos "cielo"–respondió una voz desde el baño-

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Si ese tipo se entera que eres…

- Ese tipo sabe todo, es un amigo, pagué por sus servicios, él me ama. Tranquilizate.

- ¿Te ama? Y encima de todo me pides que me calme. Con que tengo competencia ¿eh?

La voz se acerca más, una sombra se posó en frente suyo, Antonio le quita el vestido y la peluca de coletas dejándole sólo la máscara. La voz continuó el dialogo:

- Así es, pero no deberías preocuparte, nunca te han gustado las cosas sencillas ¿o me equivoco? Además a ti y a mi nos encanta el peligro, nuestra relación ha sido así desde el comienzo, _spaniard._

- Tienes razón, me conoces muy bien… -acerca ese cuerpo desnudo hacía él y le quita la máscara que evita ver su expresión sarcástica de triunfo que tanto ama el español- ... ¿verdad Arthur?

Ambos sonríen, se observan con mucha avidez.

- Es verdad, eres "mi secreto" y soy tu "pequeño secreto" Antonio.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un beso desesperado.

* * *

><p>Aquí otra idea extraña de un SpUk, me pregunto si algún día podré escribir algo de mi amado Suecia... espero que sea pronto -suspiro- (~_~)<p>

Hice este cuentito para una clase de la universidad, ¿por qué me puse a fangirlear y no escribí una historia que no tenga que ver con hetalia? esa es la pregunta del millón! supongo que ya es un hábito -si, la larga el yaoi afecta TODO-

Ojalá les haya agradado o al menos les haya causado un sentimiento (bueno o malo) el punto es que a ustedes les guste la historia

Horrores ortográficos, pedidos, demandas, criticas constructivas y/o destructivas son bien recibidas.

Gracia por leer


End file.
